Luke Jackson
by Captain Pretender
Summary: Percy and Annabeth love their son Luke Jackson, however it's hard to say he loves them back. There is only one person he loves, who doesn't know he exists. And as a result, he has closed himself off from the world. Can the second generation Jackson do something tougher than what even his own father did, and open up to the world? Rated T for possible sexual content later on.


Prologue

Luke Jackson knew nothing outside of the barrier of Camp Jupiter and New Rome. His home was a one story rambler, whose basement he resided in and ruled over. The basement was his domain, a realm to him much greater than New Rome or Camp Jupiter. He made the basement into his home, where he remained separate from his father and mother, Percy and Annabeth.

Luke lacked Percy's abilities over the water and sea, and looked nothing like him. He did not have sea green eyes, and jet black hair, or the charms of Poseidon.

However, he was not much closer in resemblance to his mother Annabeth than to Percy. He lacked his mother's logic, analytical skills, or keen for architecture. He lacked all traits pointing to his descent of Athena. He did not have Hhis mother's blond curls, or her stormy grey eyes, and like unto his father, he simply bared no resemblance to his mother.

Luke had bright blue eyes, which shone as though they were sapphires. His hair was a scarlet red, orange like the nights the moon radiate a cheddar color. He had an ovular face, with a rounded chin. He was tall and lanky, taller than his dad. His height always upset his father, unable to stand his son was taller than him, after all he was only 13-years-old.

But being a 13-year-old, romance and girls was nothing strange to him. Of course he never had a girlfriend, but he dull had had crushes. Right now though, there was only one girl he liked, Lauren Lee.

They had been in the same class at the New Rome Academy for Youths since preschool. Though they rarely spoke. She was much too popular, and the only person she spoke about was Jason Grace. That old coot had long since left Camp Jupiter once his job of instating shrines to the minor gods was completed, and he had long since disappeared from the Romans' knowabouts. However, the stories about him were still legend, and though every girl knew he was thirty eight now, that did not prevent them from developing a crush on him. This spell the girls had fallen under had also been cast upon Lauren, and though Luke might try to cast her eyes away from a Jason Grace poster to himself, he simply lacked the physique and charm she would find attractive.

As a result, he spent his time outside of school, inside his room and basement. He was an only child, and though his mother as the architect of Olympus was well provided for and he could have anything he wished, there was nothin he truly desired, and the basement remained barren except of a couch, a tv, and a bookshelf filled with books and books.

His parents were often concerned for his well-being, however neither of them could relate to him personally and so he remained untouched by them. They would listen to the tv from the stairwell, hearing as he never laughed at any jokes, never cried at the sad moments, never showed any emotion to any of the emotional moments he watched televised.

Annabeth was never very emotionally open with her son, and though he knew about their adventures as young demigods, Luke found no interest in his name or its origins. Annabeth tried to open up, and share with her son, though she was a very closed off person, she had opened the wound that was most harsh, the would Luke Castellan had cut, to share with her son. And with all the concern she had for him, she still was hurt when he rejected her story and all the pain she carried with her.

Percy was no better. Percy always sought out adventure when he was younger, and to see his own son reject that adventure and the stories, created a larger distance and void between the two making a strong relationship between the two nearly impossible.

The distance between Luke and everyone only grew during the summer, and now was no exception. Luke would go to sleep tonight alone, with an entire ceiling between him and his parents, and four walls between him and the world.


End file.
